Karma Charger
Kevin, better known online as Karma Charger (formerly Healthy Charger), is a gaming channel that explains TF2 Item Workshop videos. On March 18, 2019, Kevin briefly left YouTube because of stress the platform was doing to his social life. Kevin started making Left 4 Dead videos and random TF2 videos. After a while he joined the Official TF2 Wiki and made some videos with them. Overtime he made his own channel demonstrating workshop items from the TF2 workshop, and garnered quite a following. He privated all his videos and uploaded one last video, a Goodbye video, in March of 2019, but returned soon after with the intent of making YOGA-based videos. Karma, however, soon abandoned this ambition and has returned to TF2 content. On November 29, 2019, Kevin's YouTube Channel is hacked by a Russian hacker named MrCrazy (Tamerlan Dorsaev), with the former attempting to get his channel back. History Kevin joined YouTube on April 7, 2012. Kevin started to do Left For Dead 2 videos in the beginning of his channel back in 2012. Since then he joined the Official TF2 Wiki channel to show off two weapons for example: The Soda Popper and C.A.P.P.E.R. He then started to do a custom weapons channel. He also did normal TF2 videos. Retiring On March 17, 2019, Karma Charger released his final video, entitled ''Thank You, Good Bye, and Good Luck. ''In the video, Karma Charger explained that years of being confined to his own house while making YouTube content had made him feel isolated, and that he'd stop playing with video games and uploading videos, and that he'd also get rid of his computer soon to begin his new life. On the same day, Karma Charger privated all of his videos. Workshop Items Karma made his own workshop items as well. Most famous for the Jack Hammar, which has been accepted into TF2. They day he quit all his fans joined servers, played only as an engineer and used the jackhammer the entire time in dedication to his leaving. Community Page After two days Karma Charger goes on his community to tell his remaining fans his life story. Most of it he thinks is just disgusting things he has done in his life when in actuality their 100% normal. Old Videos and Reuploads So far the only thing official of anything Karma Charger is Karma Charger Plays. Karma's second account which has decent amount of views. The only reupload we have is his Joke Weapon Demonstration: Force Thousand Nature (one of his most popular videos before he privated it). A channel called Karma Charger Archive is now archiving as many videos as he can. On April 18, 2019, the channel was quickly closed by wishes of Karma Charger, urging everyone else to never reupload the videos before the closing ever again and to move on from the departure from his video game past. Karma Charger Plays Karma Charger Plays is a abandoned Second Channel by Kevin that made videos from 2016-2017. There are currently nine videos up on the channel. Three Team Fortress 2 videos and six Left For Dead videos. Karma Charger never mentioned the Second Channel in the goodbye video and message so he must have forgotten about the channel since 2017. The comments on his recent video have been say R.I.P and Goodbye Karma Charger. Coming Back to YouTube Karma changed his name to Healthy Charger briefly stating a now-deleted video that he would make a yoga-based channel. however, he has since changed his name back to Karma Charger and as of August 2019 is back making Team Fortress 2 videos again. Theft of channel, selling of channel and deletion On November 28, 2019, Karma Charger got his channel hacked by a Russian hacker, MrCrazy. The user after subsequent hack, MrCrazy changes the channel name to Nari San. After confrontation that lasted, on December 15, Karma Charger announce he had no option but to sell the channel to the original hacker, which was extremely costly and emotionally distressing for Karma Charger. The channel was later deleted on December 24, 2019, presumably due to channel infringing on numerous copyright strikes. During the debacle, Karma Charger reported the hacking to the YouTube. The team insured that the channel will be recovered after the hack and deletion. Trivia *Karma Charger originally did Weapon Demonstrations on the Offical TF2 Wiki channel and Custom Weapons Channel. *The Winglet has made SFM Artwork for Karma Charger on a few occasions. *Karma apparently sold his computer after making the goodbye video. *Karma was briefly known as "Healthy Charger" during the period when he considered uploading Yoga content. Category:Malaysian YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers